Tom Sawyerambi
Spunky.jpg|Spunky as Baby Bambi Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Young Bambi Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Bambi Becky thatcher scared by scheherezade10-d4gumn9.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Young Faline Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Adult Faline Timmy laughing.PNG|Timmy Brisby as Young Thumper Jerry-tom-and-jerry.png|Jerry as Adult Thumper Huckleberry Finn.jpg|Huckleberry Finn as Young Flower Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Adult Thumper Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar as Friend Owl Leo 1.jpg|Leo the Lion as The Great Prince of the Forest Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as Bambi's Mother King Cat.jpg|King Cat as Ronno Melody.jpg|Melody as Faline's Mother Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Thumper's Mother Olivia.jpg|Olivia Flaversham, Tanya.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz, Heidi the Hippo.jpg|Heidi the Hippo and Cynthia Brisby.jpg|Cynthia Brisby as Thumper's Sisters Toons.jpg|Toons as The Forest Animals Gopher.png|Gopher as Mole who says "Good Morning" Pigmon.jpg|Pigmon as Frog The Unicorn as Bluebelle.jpeg|The Unicorn as Bluebelle Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo as Miss Bunny Luna.jpg|Luna as Mrs. Quail Tweety-bird-the-sylvester-and-tweety-mysteries-10.9.jpg|Tweety as Pheasent Alien Metron.jpg|Alien Metron as Man Critters.jpg|Critters as Man's Dogs Teletubbies Characters.jpg|Tinky Winky, Dispy, Laa Laa and Po as Geno and Gurri Ultraseven B in city.png|Ultraseven as itself Thomas O'Malley's Movie-Spoof of "Bambi" Cast * Baby Bambi - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Young Bambi - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Young Bambi's Help - Ultraseven *Adult Bambi - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Faline - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Adult Faline - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Young Thumper - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Adult Thumper - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Young Flower - Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer 2000) *Adult Flower - Robin Hood *Friend Owl - Kehaar (Watership Down) *The Great Prince of the Forest - Leo the Lion (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo) *Bambi's Mother - Lyra (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo) *Ronno - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Faline's Mother - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Thumper's Mother - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Thumper's Sisters - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *The Forest Animals - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) *Mole who says "Good Morning!" - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Frog - Pigmon (Ultraman) *Bluebelle - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Miss Bunny - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo) *Mrs. Quail - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Pheasant - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Man - Alien Metron (Ultraseven) *Man's Dogs - Critters *Geno and Gurri - Tinky Winky, Dispy, Laa Laa and Po (Teletubbies) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Bambi Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Phitsada Juttuporn Productions